Les Jeux de Malia Odair
by Celia123
Summary: (15 ans après la Révolte)... Dans un monde ou le Capitole règne de nouveau, il n'est pas bon d'être la fille de Finnick et Annie Odair. Malia sait qu'elle sera moissonnée pour ces Jeux. Mais elle ne sait pas que cette année pour les soixante-dix-septièmes Hunger Games auront des règles très différentes.
1. Prologue

Une nouvelle fiction dont j'ai commencé l'écriture et qui j'espère vous plaira!

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce petit prologue !

* * *

L'univers: des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Prologue:

Aujourd'hui je me rends compte, que j'avais raison de les haïr.

Cette foutue guerre n'aura servi à rien, des milliers de personnes mortes pour la cause, tout cela en vain.

Les Hunger Games ont officiellement repris du service, depuis que le Capitole a repris le pouvoir.

Aujourd'hui c'est la Moisson, la première depuis quinze ans.

Je sais d'avance qu'il y aura mon nom sur ce petit bout de papier.

Le Capitole en veut toujours à mon père de s'être insurgé, même si cela fait longtemps qu'il a cessé de respirer.

Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule, il y aura vingt-cinq autres personnes avec moi dans l'arène.

Des personnes que je devrai tuer pour espérer survivre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire, je ne sais pas si je pourrais devenir une tueuse.

J'ai peur de l'avenir, car si je survis, ces Jeux vont me changer, voir des personnes mourir cela nous change forcément, non ?

Je suis effrayée à l'idée de devenir comme ma mère.

Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que tout cela me change en monstre.

Je m'appelle Malia Odair et j'espère avoir la chance de survivre.


	2. Chapitre 1: La Moisson

Bonjour

Donc voici mon premier chapitre !

J'espère qu'ils vous plaira et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Merci à Eclipse on Panem et D.C Jack pour leurs review qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

N'hésitez pas, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapitre 1:** **La Moisson **

C'est avec la boule au ventre que je me réveille ce matin-là. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui je vais devoir quitter ma mère, mon district. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais devoir affronter cette terrible épreuve qu'est la Moisson. Je sais que cette année pour la reprise des Jeux, pour la soixante-dix-septième édition des Hunger Games.

Dans l'école de mon district, on nous a souvent répété la chance que nous avions de ne pas avoir connu ces Jeux horribles, on nous a appris à vénérer nos héros de guerre qui se sont battus pour nous offrir une vie meilleure, pour la prospérité de Panem et on nous a fait réaliser la chance que toutes ces personnes nous ont offerte.

Cette guerre avait été bénéfique pour beaucoup de monde et on pensait que cette chance de vivre en paix durerait éternellement. Nous nous bercions d'illusions, nous ignorions qu'il existait encore de nombreux individus opposés au système.

Ces personnes puissantes n'étaient intéressées que par le pouvoir. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment ils ont fait mais ils ont réussi à assassiner la présidente Paylor en direct. Après ça, tout est parti en vrille. Des hommes armés ont débarqué dans nos districts et ont tout saccagé, ils se sont emparés de notre hôtel de ville et ont exécuté notre maire ainsi que toute sa famille.

Quelques rares courageux ont tenté de protester mais ils étaient trop forts, trop nombreux.

Une fois les quelques manifestants maîtrisés, les hommes armés vêtus intégralement de noir les ont pendus sur la grande place. Les corps sont restés accrochés une semaine entière avant que leurs familles ne puissent enfin les enterrer. Je me souviens encore de l'odeur putride que leurs cadavres à moitié décomposés dégageaient. La panique a commencé à s'installer tout doucement dans chaque district, on nous a forcés à regarder des spots télévisés, nous montrant ce qu'ils réservaient à ceux qui enfreignaient les nouvelles lois en vigueurs.

Puis, il y a environ trois semaines, un homme se présenta à Panem comme nouveau président. Il s'appelle Leith Snow et tout laisse à penser qu'il s'agit du fils de l'homme qui a fait tuer mon père. C'est au cours d'un de ses discours qu'il a annoncé le grand retour des Jeux de la faim. Je me suis douté assez vite que je participerais à ces Jeux, comme une grande majorité des enfants d'anciens vainqueurs, mais aussi quelques gamins dont les parents avaient eu un rôle important durant la révolte.

Bien que je n'ai jamais vu une des éditions de ces Jeux, j'en connais le principe et je vois les répercussions qu'ils peuvent avoir sur les gens tous les jours en regardant ma mère. C'est terrorisé que je commence à me préparer : je brosse mes longs cheveux bruns, enfile une robe blanche toute simple, puis descend dans la cuisine .

Ma mère y est déjà assise sur une chaise , le regard vide. Je ne sais pas si elle réalise ce qui se passe qu'aujourd'hui. Peut être me voit-elle pour la dernière fois. J'ai envie qu'elle me serre dans ses bras, qu'elle me dise que tout va bien se passer mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui elle ne le fera pas. Pourtant, il arrive que ma mère soit lucide, elle arrive à rire, à parler, mais ces moments ne sont que trop rares, trop brefs et elle finit toujours par retomber dans sa folie.

C'est avec la boule au ventre que je nous sers le petit-déjeuner qui se constitue d'une simple miche de pain un peu trop cuite et de quelques fruits rouges. Le Capitole contrôle maintenant toutes nos ressources et je sais que nous pouvons nous considérer chanceuses de ne pas mourir de faim.

J'essaie de faire avaler quelques fruits à ma mère mais celle-ci refuse, je sais qu'il est inutile d'insister.

- Je dois y aller maman, c'est bientôt l'heure, lui dis-je.  
Elle me retient par le bras, m'agrippe de toutes ses forces, j'arrive assez facilement à me dégager tandis qu'elle se bouche les oreilles et commence à pleurer. Ma gorge se serre, je l'embrasse brièvement et m'en vais sans me retourner.

Des larmes menacent de couler dans mes yeux bleu-vert. Une fois arrivée à la grande place, les hommes en noir m'enregistrent et m'indiquent mon rang. Je suis entourée de mes camarades de classe. Tarja à côté de moi se ronge les ongles comme lors d'un test un peu trop compliqué. Kylie tape frénétiquement du pied. Tout est si semblable à d'habitude et en même temps si différent.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année arrive face au micro, elle est simplement vêtue d'une tunique noir mais cela jure affreusement avec ses cheveux orange, elle entame alors un long discours.

- Bonjour, bonjour je m'appelle Ivy Fiels, je serai votre hôtesse pour ces jeux. Pour condamner les districts qui ont osé défier le Capitole, qui ont voulu le détruire alors que que celui-ci, plein de clémence, vous avait pardonné vos erreurs passées, il a été décidé que pour la soixante dix-septième édition des Hunger Games, de nouvelles règles seraient instaurées et communiquées juste avant le début de ces Jeux. Les mentors du district seront, eux, attribués après la grande parade, Nous pouvons donc maintenant passer au tirage au sort et, comme toujours, les dames d'abord.

Elle tourne sa main gantée dans une immense sphère en verre et en sort un petit bout de papier. Je ferme les yeux, j'espère que je me suis trompée... Mais elle hurle mon nom. Je m'approche de l'estrade tout doucement comme pour retarder l'inévitable.

- Malia, viens par ici ma chérie, quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai quinze ans.

J'entends tout le monde applaudir. Il me semble vaguement qu'on appelle mon partenaire mais je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste : je suis terrifiée.


	3. Chapitre 2: Adieux et voyage en train

Bonjour

Donc voici mon deuxième chapitre !

J'espère qu'ils vous plaira !

Merci pour les review, cela me fais très plaisir !

N'hésitez pas, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Je serais contente de savoir vos avis.

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Chapitre 2:Adieux et voyage en train.

Une fois la Moisson terminée, on me conduit dans un immense salon et on me demande d'attendre. Le plus effrayant, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je m'interroge sur ce qu'ils vont me faire.

L'attente est insoutenable, je m'assieds sur un des nombreux canapés . La porte s'entrouvre et c'est avec soulagement que je vois ma mère entrer. Celle-ci est en larmes et elle se blottit contre moi.

- Tu dois revenir à la maison, compris Malia ? tu es ma petite fille, ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça, j'ai déjà perdu ton père, je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre aussi, tu es ma seule raison de vivre, sanglote-t-elle.

- Je ferai de mon mieux maman, je te le promets.

Elle sourit, caresse mes cheveux et ajoute:

- N'oublie pas que tu es du district 4, n'oublie pas d'où tu viens Malia, cela peut te sauver la vie.

- J'ai peur maman, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas devenir une meurtrière.

-Je sais, mais tu dois le faire. Tu devras faire face à des choix difficiles une fois dans l'arène, tu devras peut être tuer ou abandonner des personnes. Tu dois faire ce qui doit être fait pour rester en vie.

Ses yeux se perdent dans le vide une fois encore alors qu'on ouvre brutalement la porte.

- L'entrevue est terminée, annonce un homme à la voix grave en saisissant ma mère par le bras. Celle-ci se débat : elle mord, griffe, l'insulte, mais rien n'y fait : il est trop fort. Il l'emmène vers la sortie sans même tressaillir.

Ivy Fiels, l'hôtesse de mon district fait alors son apparition accompagnée de mon partenaire. Il me semble que c'est le fils de monsieur Marins, un petit bonhomme chauve toujours souriant qui m'a appris à pêcher. D'ailleurs tout le monde le connaît car il a joué un rôle important dans la communication entre les différents districts lors de la rébellion.

Son fils, Milo, ne doit pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. Il a les cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts sont gonflés, il a dû pleurer. Je le comprends car ses chances de survie sont restreintes, il y a un physique assez banal et, bien qu'en bonne santé, on peut voir au premier coup d'œil qu'il n'est pas musclé.

Mais quand je repense à tout ce que ma mère m'a dit, je me demande si je n'ai pas tort de penser qu'il n'a aucune chance. Il vient du district 4 comme moi, il doit certainement savoir nager, pêcher et faire toutes sortes de nœuds.

Je me remémore ses paroles « n'oublie pas d'où tu viens ». Il est vrai que selon notre district d'origine nous avons des spécialités, mais dans ce cas-là, il faut aussi réfléchir aux aptitudes acquises par les autres tributs.

Notre hôtesse, toujours d'excellente humeur, nous dirige jusqu'au train. Nous sommes escortés par au moins une vingtaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents comme si l'idée de nous enfuir pouvait nous traverser l'esprit. Nous entrons dans un train majestueux empli de luxe, de verre en cristal et même de meuble en acajou.

J'avais déjà pris le train autrefois quand il nous était possible de voyager dans les différents districts ou d'aller au Capitole, mais celui-ci est très différent de ceux dont j'étais habituée.

- Le voyage ne devrait pas être très long donc installez-vous confortablement et n'hésitez pas à demander si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Une fois arrivée au Capitole, vous serez immédiatement mis en contact avec vos stylistes qui vous rendront éblouissants pour la grande Parade, débite Ivy d'une voix un peu trop enjouée qui a le don de m'agacer.

Celle-ci nous invite à la suivre pour la rediffusion, pour avoir un premier bref aperçu de nos adversaires. La salle de retransmission est immense, ainsi que le téléviseur qui s'étale sur toute la longueur du mur.

La retransmission commence par un message de Snow Junior qui explique son animosité face aux réactions des districts lors de la grande rébellion. Il se déclare prêt à pardonner les districts pour leurs fautes passées et admet avoir fait preuve d'une grande bonté en ne les rasant pas définitivement de la carte.

L'ancien hymne du capitole retentit. Il est différent de celui dont j'ai l'habitude qui est inspiré de trois notes qui furent chantées par le geai moqueur lors de ces Jeux, la retransmission commence.

Je vois les visages défiler : alors que les tributs du Un semblent inoffensifs avec leurs vêtements luxueux, ceux du Deux, des volontaires, ont l'air impitoyable. Cela ne m'étonne pas, les relations avec ce district ont toujours été les plus compliquées. Il ne serait pas surprenant qu'ils aient eu vent du changement de pouvoir qui se préparait. Le garçon du Trois a l'air assez malin alors que sa partenaire fond en larmes.

Je me vois alors passer sur l'écran, mon visage est indéchiffrable et je suis contente de ne pas avoir une mine trop apeurée. Ensuite c'est au tour de mon partenaire qui semble être sur le point de pleurer alors qu'il monte sur l'estrade. Puis passe les districts Cinq,Six,Sept,Huit ou une petite fille frêle de douze ans est appelée.

Et c'est sans surprise que je vois iris Mellark être désignée comme tribut pour le district Douze sous les pleurs de son petit frère de dix ans et sous les hurlements hystériques de sa mère. Les nominés du district Treize sont eux frère et sœur, il s'agit des enfants de la Présidente Paylor.

La retransmission se termine sur une dernière phrase.

- Chers Tributs, puisse le sort vous êtes favorable, s'exclame le Président Snow.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Eclipse on Panem**: Merci pour ta review , tu sais maintenant que les amants maudits ne sont pas morts. Tu auras plus de détails sur ce qu'ils leurs sont arrivés dans les prochains chapitre.

**D.C Jack :** Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Malia ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer d'écrire cette fic.


	4. Chapitre 3: Bienvenue au Capitole

Donc voici mon troisième chapitre !

Un grand merci à D.C Jack qui a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir le corriger, n'hésitez pas à aller lire sa fic, elle est vraiment bien !

Merci pour les review qui comme toujours me font très très très plaisir donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne

* * *

**Chapitre 3:** Bienvenu au Capitole.

La retransmission terminée, Ivy nous montre nos chambres et nous invite à nous changer pour le dîner. Je me vêtis donc rapidement d'un chandail beige et d'un pantalon noir . Quand j'arrive, notre hôtesse est déjà installée et devant elle se trouve une montagne de nourriture. Je me place de manière à être le plus éloigné possible d'elle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement malveillante, elle m'horripile .

Milo arrive, il semble s'être ressaisi. C'est dans un silence pesant que nous commençons ce succulent repas composé de plusieurs sortes de viandes entourées de petits légumes et de sauces savoureuses. Et c'est une fois le ventre bien rempli que je replonge dans mes songes .

Je pense aux personnes que je vais devoir tuer pour pouvoir espérer revenir. Pourrais-je assassiner Milo alors qu'il a l'air si inoffensif ? Tuer Iris alors que petite, lors de mes voyages au district Douze, on jouait ensemble ? Exécuter la petite du huit qui semble si innocente ?

C'est Milo qui interrompt mes réflexions en lâchant timidement :

- Tu sais, on pourrait faire équipe une fois dans l'arène, on aurait plus de chances de survie je pense. Je t'ai déjà vu pêcher avec mon père et tu es vraiment douée avec un trident. Je veillerai à ne pas te gêner et je sais faire quelques petites choses comme des filets de pêche, je suis plutôt rapide, je pourrais t'être utile.

- J'accepte d'être ton alliée dis-je en souriant.

Il a l'air soulagé et moi aussi, je ne veux pas être seule dans l'arène, c'est trop effroyable d'être dans ce genre de situation sans personne sur qui compter, s'appuyer. J'ai beau savoir qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur, j'ai confiance en Milo, on peut voir dans ses yeux bruns qu'il fait parti de ces gens n'ayant pas une once de méchanceté en eux, de ces personnes profondément bonnes qui ne sont pas faites pour des Jeux aussi barbares. C'est épuisée par cette journée que je file me coucher. A peine entrée dans mon lit, je m'endors profondément dans les confortables couvertures mauves.

Ce sont les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les rideaux qui me réveillent, bien que j'ai passé une bonne nuit, j'ai envie de me rallonger : je ne veux pas penser à ce qui va nous arriver aujourd'hui parce que cela m'effraie et je déteste avoir peur.

Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et me lève, prends une douche bien fraîche et m'habille d'une jolie robe verte pomme. Ensuite, je m'attaque à mes cheveux bruns que je tiens de ma mère, je les démêle avec attention et les relève en une queue haute. C'est satisfaite du résultat que je sors de mon wagon.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de franchir le wagon-restaurant pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner que je me sens tirer par Ivy tout excitée. Milo, à ses côtés, semble aussi dubitatif que moi. Elle nous désigne la fenêtre où des centaines de visages défilent. On peut les entendre nous acclamer, criant nos noms

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce spectacle grotesque. Ne se rendent-ils pas compte à quel point ils ont l'air ridicules dans leurs déguisements loufoques ?

- Regardez-moi ça les enfants ! Bienvenue au Capitole, allez-y faites leur signe ! J'ai hâte que les Jeux commencent mes petits choux ! Cela promet d'être extraordinaire ! On va s'amuser comme des petits fous ! s'exclame-t-elle

Je la regarde incrédule, prise d'une soudaine envie de la gifler, je dois faire preuve de tout mon sang-froid pour m'en abstenir. J'ai toujours su que le Capitole avait une manière différente de voir les choses mais c'était pire que ça : ils n'ont pas conscience qu'ils nous envoient à l'abattoir pour leur bon plaisir.

A l'approche de la gare, la foule disparaît pour laisser place à une petite dizaine de soldats. Une fois le train arrêté, ceux-ci nous rejoignent à l'intérieur pour nous escorter jusqu'au centre de Transformation qui se situe à quelques rues de la gare.

Une fois arrivés au centre de Transformation, nos gardes du corps nous laissent au bon de soin d'Ivy, celle-ci me dirige vers une pièce presque entièrement blanche. Je dois paraître un peu inquiète puisque elle ajoute :

- Tes préparatrices devraient bientôt arrivées, ne te tracasse pas, Médée est une styliste vraiment talentueuse, tu seras époustouflante.

Mes préparatrices arrivent quelques minutes après le départ d'Ivy. Elles commencent par m'épiler, puis vernissent mes ongles, aucun mot ne sort de leurs bouches tellement elles sont absorbées par leur travail.

L'une d'elle commence à me coiffer, réunissant mes longs cheveux dans un chignon sophistiqué. La porte s'entrouvre et je vois une femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'année se diriger vers moi, toute joviale. Elle a la chevelure bicolore, un mélange de bleu et de rouge tout à fait horrible. J'avais peut-être raison d'être inquiète.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Médée, je serais ta styliste pour ces Jeux, tu as beaucoup de chance de m'avoir ! Et je suis ravie de pouvoir m'occuper de la fille du si célèbre Finnick Odair ! Quel dommage qu'il ne soit plus parmi nous ! Un si joli visage... me déclare-t-elle d'une voix chantante. Tu sais, il est de coutume de faire porter une tenue qui rappelle le district d'où vient le tribut, j'ai eu une idée fabuleuse !

Elle en me tendant une robe faite intégralement de coquillages. J'ai envie de rire tellement celle-ci est laide, je la trouve trop courte, trop chargée. La grande Parade est dans une heure et il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, je serai ridicule.

Médée m'envoie l'enfiler. Je trouve que ma tenue est beaucoup trop lourde à porter tandis que mes préparatrices s'extasient et félicitent ma styliste pour son magnifique travail. On me guide jusqu'aux chars, Milo m'y attend déjà, il porte un costume semblable à ma robe. Il semble aussi trouver les choix de nos stylistes étranges.

- Tu ne trouves pas que nous sommes splendides ? je lui demande ironiquement.

Il grimace et je le rejoins dans le char. Je peux voir autour de moi que nous ne sommes pas les plus ridicules : les tributs du district Dix sont entièrement vêtus de peaux de bête tandis que ceux du district Trois ressemblent à des ampoules géantes. Les tenues du Un sont assez jolies avec toutes ces pierres précieuses mais ont l'air peu pratique, je remarque qu'Iris porte une tenue identique à celle de sa mère lors des premiers Jeux. Je trouve cela étrange que le Président autorise ce costume.

Les premiers chars démarrent, j'entends le son des sabots des chevaux se mêler aux cris de la foule qui nous acclame. Soudain, je me raidis, je vois au loin la silhouette figée de ma mère entourée d'autres vainqueurs et de personnes qui me sont inconnues. Les chars s'arrêtent, je vois le Président les rejoindre, je ne comprends ce qu'ils font là.

- Bienvenue au Capitole. Cette année, pour la reprise des Hunger Games qui nous ont tant manqué, il a été décidé qu'il était grand temps d'adopter de nouvelles règles qui vous seront communiquées dans l'arène. Néanmoins, pour aider nos tributs dans cette l'arène, qui de mieux pour les conseiller que des personnes ayant déjà remporté ces Jeux ? Mais la guerre ayant causé à nous tous beaucoup de pertes, peu de nos Vainqueurs sont encore en vie. Je leur ai demandé de réfléchir au district qu'ils souhaiteraient aider. Les tributs des districts restants se verront attribuer un instructeur du centre d'Entraînement en tant qu'unique mentor. Chers Vainqueurs, je vous invite donc à venir nous faire part de votre choix.

La première à s'avancer est une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années, je remarque qu'il s'agit d'Enobaria, celle-ci étant facilement reconnaissable à ses dents acérées. Et c'est sans surprise que celle-ci choisit le district Deux. C'est ensuite à Beetee de s'avancer et de choisir lui aussi son district d'origine.

C'est au tour de ma mère, je la vois échanger rapidement quelques mots à sa voisine tandis qu'elle s'avance près du micro et dit doucement :

- Je choisis le district Sept.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

**Eclipse on Panem:** Et oui la fille des Amants maudits , ce chapitre est tout petit peu plus longs j'espère qu'il te plait !

**D.C Jack :**Contente que cela te plaise, et oui le district 13 aussi doit fournir des tributs ! Snow junior un roquet énervé, c'est une belle comparaison =) !

**Meiko95: **Merci pour ta review, contente que m'a fic te plaise!


	5. Chapitre 4: Centre d'entraînement

Bonjour

Donc voici mon quatrième chapitre avec un petit peu de retard ( désolée) !

J'espère qu'ils vous plaira ! J'ai un peu galéré à l'écrire !

Merci pour les review, cela me fais très plaisir !

N'hésitez pas, laissez une petite review ( même les lecteurs fantômes :) ) pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Je serais contente de savoir vos avis bon ( ça fais toujours plaisir :) )comme mauvaise ( ça à le mérite d'être constructif) .

Normalement, l'entrée dans l'arène se fera dans deux ou trois chapitre.

Un grand merci à D.C Jack qui à eu la gentillesse de me corriger ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapitre 4:** Centre d'Entraînement.

Je suis complètement abasourdie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas choisi notre district. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas choisie. Je la fixe, m'attendant à une quelconque explication, mais elle baisse la tête comme pour éviter mon regard. Une femme s'arrête à côté de ma mère qui, à présent, n'esquisse plus le moindre geste, elle attrape le micro et dit d'une voix forte :

- Je choisis le district 4.

J'ai à peine le temps de reconnaître Johanna Mason avant que celle-ci ne recule avec ma mère, cédant ainsi la place à Katniss Everdeen. Elle choisit sans surprise le district Douze sous les vives protestations de son mari. Je suppose que lui aussi voulait protéger leur fille. C'est le Président Snow qui interrompt leur dispute en confirmant le choix du district Douze pour le Geai moqueur. J'entends Peeta Mellark et Haymitch Albernathy choisir respectivement le district Huit et Treize.

On nous emmène, accompagnés de notre mentor, jusqu'à nos appartements. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : pouvoir m'effondrer dans mon lit pour laisser couler mes larmes. Je suis exténuée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère ne m'a pas choisie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne croit pas en moi.

Nous sommes à peine entrés dans nos appartements que Johanna me rejoint, m'attrape par le bras et me dirige vers le balcon. Elle me regarde fixement, elle semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas choisie ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Ta mère ne t'a pas choisie parce que je l'ai convaincue de ne pas le faire, me répond elle.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Je hurle à présent, les larmes coulant sur mes joues ; dans ma tête, tout est confus.

- Ta mère est cinglée, c'est un secret pour personne, comment veux-tu qu'elle te protège dans cette arène ? Elle n'a jamais été mentor auparavant, moi si ! Je connaissais bien ton père Malia, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de t'aider, mais pour cela, tu vas devoir m'écouter, me dit-elle fermement.

J'acquiesce lentement avant de rejoindre les autres, suivie de près par Johanna. Ils ont déjà commencé le repas. Je remarque qu'Ivy félicite nos stylistes qui, selon elle, sont exceptionnels. Je m'assieds près de Milo qui semble s'ennuyer et mange doucement. Il me demande silencieusement si je vais bien, chose à laquelle je réponds par l'affirmative.

- Bon, les mômes, allez-vous coucher ! Demain, vous avez rendez-vous au Centre d'Entraînement et j'aimerais que vous vous leviez tôt pour qu'on puisse parler stratégie, nous dit Johanna d'une voix ferme.

Je file dans ma chambre qui est très spacieuse, le lit qui trône au milieu de la pièce semble très confortable, si bien que je sombre dans les bras de Morphée à peine entrée dedans. Il doit être environ quatre heures du matin quand je sens une main fraîche se poser sur mon épaule. Je lâche un petit cri paniqué avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit que de Johanna.

Celle-ci m'ordonne de m'habiller et de la rejoindre dans le salon. Je baille encore, épuisée par la journée de la veille, et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Dans le salon, Johanna et Milo m'attendent déjà autour de la table basse en verre.

- Donc pour commencer, souhaitez-vous vous allier ? nous demande Johanna.

Nous hochons tous deux la tête.

- Bien, vous devez donc avoir une entière confiance l'un en l'autre et ne cherchez pas à avoir plus d'alliés, le but des Hunger Games n'est pas de faire ami-ami avec tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, ce sera votre premier jour au Centre d'Entraînement. Je veux que vous vous déplaciez d'activité en activité et que vous observiez vos adversaires. Trouvez ceux qui représentent une réelle menace, cela vous sera d'une grande aide dans l'arène. Même si vous ne devez sous-estimer personne.

Elle nous regarde longuement et continue :

- Vous pouvez aussi essayer de déceler leurs points faibles. Vous m'avez bien comprise ?

Une fois notre stratégie pour le Centre d'Entraînement mise en place, Johanna nous envoie prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Je lui obéis à contre cœur. Bien que je sache à présent que si ma mère ne m'a pas choisie, c'était pour mon bien ; je continue de leur en vouloir. Car je sais que la présence de ma mère m'aurait apporté un certain réconfort.

C'est à huit heures précises que l'on vient nous chercher pour nous conduire au Centre d'Entraînement qui se révèle être une salle immense. Je vois plusieurs mannequins avec différentes armes disposées devant eux. Un mur d'ESCALADE qui mesure une dizaine de mètres. Je suis stupéfiée. Un instructeur me donne un dossard que j'accroche à ma combinaison noire. On a écrit sur celui-ci mon district ainsi que mon prénom.

Un homme à la moustache proéminente entame un discours que j'écoute d'une OREILLE distraite. Je suis bien trop occupée à jauger mes adversaires. La fille du Deux, Calicia, a un grand sourire collée aux lèvres qui, au vu du contexte, est complètement flippant. La petite du Huit, Maé, tremble de tout son corps qui semble pouvoir se briser à tout moment tellement elle est frêle.

Je remarque que la fille de la commandante Paylor, Mary-Lyne tient fermement la main de son petit frère Élyas. L'homme-Moustache nous envoie nous entraîner en nous souhaitant bonne chance. Les tributs du Deux se dirigent presque en courant vers les couteaux et les machettes, tandis que ceux du Un semblent complètement perdus.

- Je vais aller voir les tributs du Treize, me dit Milo avec un sourire complice.

Je lui réponds que je m'occupe de ceux du Deux, puis on se sépare. Je me dirige vers les couteaux et me place juste derrière le garçon du Deux, Marcus, qui plante presque chacune de ses lames au centre des différentes cibles. Lorsque mon tour arrive, j'arrive à planter deux de mes sept couteaux dans le bras et la jambe d'un des mannequins.

A ma droite, Calicia détruit les pantins les uns après les autres, c'est un véritable carnage et je suis bien contente de ne pas être à leur place. Les Tributs du district Deux sont vraiment forts et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils vont s'allier une fois dans l'arène. Ils risquent aussi d'attirer pas mal de Sponsors bien que Calicia soit complètement chauve et que son partenaire couvert de cicatrices.

Impressionnée par leurs démonstrations, je me dirige ensuite vers Likaël le garçon du district 3, qui tente d'escalader le mur. Il me semble concentré mais il chute à deux doigts de la plate-forme d'arrivée. Heureusement pour lui, son harnais le maintient dans les airs dans une position très inconfortable lui évitant une chute mortelle.

Sa partenaire commence à hurler, complètement paniquée. Elle ne s'arrête plus. Les instructeurs sont obligés de lui injecter un sédatif pour qu'elle cesse. Je m'apprête à mon tour à entamer l'ascension du mur quand quelque chose attire mon attention.

Iris et son partenaire de district sont en train de se battre près du stand de tir à l'arc. Les coups fusent dans tous les sens et les instructeurs, surpris, mettent quelques minutes avant de réagir et de les séparer, tandis que le garçon hurle une horde d'insultes à sa camarade.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem:**** Contente que cela te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Pour le prénom de la styliste, tu m'as appris des choses, je ne le savais même pas :). Et oui, Johanna sera le mentor de Malia. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

**D.C Jack**** : Merci pour ta review. ** **Je suis contente que tu aimes le caractère de Malia, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. **


	6. Chapitre 5: Évaluation

Hello!

Donc voici le cinquième chapitre !

J'espère qu'ils vous plaira ( même si j'avoue il ne me plait pas trop celui-là)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!

Merci pour vos review cela me fait toujours très plaisir de savoir que ma fic vous plaît.

Bon comme, vous le savez les vacances sont bientôt terminé ( plus que trois semaine :( ). J'aurai donc beaucoup moins de temps pour publier ( 1 chapitre par mois certainement). Je compte écrire encore écrire deux chapitres pendant les vacances. Ce qui fait que le dernier chapitre de cet fic devrait arriver en Janvier.

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Précédemment:_ Iris et son partenaire de district sont en train de se battre près du stand de tir à l'arc. Les coups fusent dans tous les sens et les instructeurs, surpris, mettent quelques minutes avant de réagir et de les séparer, tandis que le garçon hurle une horde d'insultes à sa camarade.**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**Évaluation

Je me dirige vers Milo encore intriguée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il était près d'eux lors de leurs altercations. Je me demande donc , s'il peut m'éclairer sur les raisons de leurs querelles. C'est donc curieuse que je me dirige vers lui et dit :

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il a commencé à insulter sa mère, tu sais, c'est elle leur mentor et il sait qu'elle fera tout pour protéger sa fille. Ce qui est normal. Il a peur ,car il sait que dans l'arène, il sera livré à lui-même.

Je prends soudain conscience de ce que Milo doit ressentir lui. Il doit se douter que Johanna fera tous pour m'aider ,mais pourtant il n'a jamais été désagréable avec moi. Je me demande, si lui aussi au fond me déteste. Il semble suivre le cours de mes pensées puisqu'il me dit en souriant :

- On est allié, si Johanna t'aide cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour notre alliance, et je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu es un peu comme une sœur pour moi.

Ce qu'il me dit me touche et c'est après lui avoir rendu son sourire. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la suite, il n'y aura qu'un seul survivant. Je sais que je veux vivre. Je veux rentrer dans mon district auprès de ma mère. Je veux vieillir, tomber amoureuse, peut-être avoir des enfants. Mais, je sais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais tuer Milo. Il est trop innocent, trop gentil.

Je décide de me diriger vers le tribut masculin du Un, Emrys qui se démène à l'atelier des plantes . Il semble avoir quelques difficultés au vu des regards excédés que lui lance l'instructeur. Je m'essaie à mon tour à cet atelier après avoir essayer de mémoriser le plus de plantes possible. J'arrive à reconnaître quelques plantes curatives et me souviens de la toxicité de quelques autres.

Je suis plutôt fière de moi quand l'instructeur me félicite alors qu'Emrys me jette un regard noir. Je le fixe surprise mais ne m'en formalise pas. Il ne m'effraie pas car bien qu'il me dépasse de deux têtes, il n'a l'air pas bien costaud.

Sa partenaire nous rejoint d'une démarche sautillante, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis me colle un baiser mouillé sur chacune de mes deux joues. Je recule brusquement surprise , manquant de faire tomber les plantes installées sur les tables.

- Salut, je suis Ruby, j'espère que nous allons devenir amies ! Tu veux bien être mon alliée ? Tu ne trouves pas tout cela impressionnant ? J'espère que je ne vais pas mourir ? Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ? Me débite-t-elle joyeusement.

Je la regarde septique, elle ne pas être sérieuse. Mais elle continue à me fixer de ces beaux yeux vert attendant vraisemblablement une réponse de ma part . Je fais ce qui me semble le plus approprié dans une telle situation et prend mes jambes à mon cou. En essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et moi.

C'est donc tout naturellement que j'atterris près d'Iris qui écoute attentivement l'instructeur qui nous explique les différents moyens de faire un feu. Je remarque qu'une grande marque rouge s'étale sur sa joue. Elle me remarque que je l'observe et me souris avant d'appliquer les conseils de l'instructeur. Je fais de même. Je frotte vainement mon canif contre une pierre espérant obtenir quelques étincelles ,mais rien ne vient. Je soupire bruyamment, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid dans l'arène.

Une légère fumée s'élève à mes côtés tandis que l'instructeur applaudit énergiquement Iris. Cela semble attirer l'attention des autres tributs qui regarde dans à présent tous dans notre direction, j'entends le tribut masculin du Douze lancer acerbe :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'entraîne à faire un feu celle-là. On sait tous qu'elle va attirer tellement de Sponsors que les parachutes vont pleuvoir.

Il s'arrête un instant puis continu à l'intention des tributs du Deux :

- J'espère que vous avez l'intention de la tuer en première, elle risquerait de vous faire de l'ombre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou ,vous allez tous y passer les uns après les autres, lui répond Calicia avec un sourire carnassier.

Les jours suivants, je m'entraîne dur, variant les ateliers. Je m'entraîne aussi avec un trident, empalant une dizaine de mannequins. J'impressionne par la même occasion pas mal de monde. La date des Jeux approche à vitesse fulgurante. On le sent à l'atmosphère pesante qui règne désormais sur le centre d'entraînement.

Marcus et Calicia fanfaronnent se moquant régulièrement des autres tributs. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur le fait qu'ils seront alliés dans l'arène. La fille du Trois ne braille plus mais ne s'entraîne pas non plus. Elle se contente de rester assise parfaitement immobile. Tout le contraire de Likael son partenaire qui lui s'entraîne d'arrache-pied. Étonnement, il se révèle être doué dans pas mal de domaine malgré son jeune âge.

Une sorte de routine s'est installée. Chaque matin, Johanna nous réveille tôt, nous parlons de stratégie. Milo me fais part des tributs dont, on doit se méfier selon lui. Il me parle beaucoup de ceux de Treize qui restent tous le temps ensemble. Mais aussi de ceux du Sept et du Onze.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'évaluation des Juges, l'une des dernières étapes avant notre entrés dans l'arène. Je stresse, mes mains tremblent tandis que j'écoute les derniers conseils de Johanna.

- Je veux que vous leur fassiez votre plus beau sourire, soyez aimable. Même, si je sais que vous n'en avez pas forcément envie. S'ils ont une bonne opinion de vous cela vous sera bénéfique. Faites de votre mieux pour gagner leurs sympathies. Vous avez une idée ce que vous allez présenter ? Nous dit-elle.

Je vois dans les yeux Johanna que celle-ci s'inquiète réellement pour nous. Je lui réponds que je vais certainement faire une démonstration avec un trident. Milo quand à lui dit qu'il va leur montrer quelques pièges.

- Bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Montrez leurs de quoi sont capables les tributs du district Quatre ! Finit-elle avec un sourire. J'allais oublier quelque chose surtout ne les agressaient pas !

Je souris à cette remarque me souvenant vaguement d'une histoire ou un tribut s'en était pris aux Juges. On nous emmène dans une pièce étroite, la plupart des tributs sont déjà présents assis sur une chaise. Quelques-uns sont en pleine discutions. Je remarque Iris au loin m'observe, je lui sourie et lui souhaite silencieusement bonne chance.

Les premiers tributs sont appelés un par un. Le stresse monte, je suis incapable de contrôler mes tremblements. J'ai peur de décevoir ma mère, Johanna , mon District. J'entends mon nom, je me lève doucement, Milo derrière moi me lance quelques paroles encourageantes.

Les Juges sont silencieux, ils me regardent fixement. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Je leur fais un petit sourire. Et me dirige lentement vers un trident entourée de plusieurs mannequins. J'en saisit le manche froid. Puis, je suis comme possédée. Je frappe les mannequins, les embrochent ,de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Tout la colère accumulée contre ces gens qui veulent me tuer. Toute la rancœur que je leur porte. Je me sers de cette rage. Je les imagine là devant moi, incapable de se défendre. Je m'arrête haletante, en sueur. Autour de moi c'est un véritable carnage. Les Juges me regardent avec intérêt, certains vigoureusement la tête aux paroles de leurs voisins.

Une voix métallique m'informe que mon passage est terminée. Je sors encore stupéfaite par ce que je viens d'accomplir. Ce n'était que des pantins devant moi. Mais pourrais-je faire de même avec de vraies personnes ? Le Capitole me transforme-t-il en monstre ?

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem:**** Moi sadique mais pas du tout :). La suite est ici en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Contente que ma fic de plaise toujours autant ça fais plaisir. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Eden Pond:**** Merci pour ta review contente que cela te plaise ! En espérant que la suite de plaira !**

**MyNamesIsMe AndILovesMyNames:**** Whoua que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup ça fait très plaisir ! Mon personnage préférée dans les Hunger Games étant Johanna, c'est vraie que c'est l'une des personnes ayant le plus souffert dans cet rébellion. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévue de faire découvrir le point de vue de Iris mais je prends note et j'en ferai peut-être un vers la fin de la fic. J'espère vraiment que la suite de plaira!**

* * *

Verdict ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	7. Chapitre 6: Mouchards et Interviews

Hello!

Bon alors voici le sixième chapitre qui est un petit peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Le prochain sortira surement fin Septembre ( si mes nouveaux profs ne me donnent pas trop de devoirs * On croise les doigts*)

Vous pourrez enfin y découvrir l'arène et les nouvelles règles !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ma fiction, cela m'aide vraiment beaucoup à m'améliorer.

Je pense bientôt publier une autre fiction sur les Jeux de Johanna et je me demandais si cela vous intéresserez , je pense la publier en fin de semaine. Bien sûr celle-ci restera ma principale.

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**** Mouchards et Interviews **

Je retourne dans mes appartements en compagnie de Milo et de nos fidèles gardes du corps. Un léger sourire flotte sur les lèvres de mon partenaire, j'en déduis donc que tous s'est bien passé pour lui également . Ce qui me soulage. Cela pourrait nous attirer quelques Sponsors. Du moins, je l'espère.

À peine, nous avons franchi le seuil de la porte que Johanna nous saute dessus, nous questionnant sur nos passages respectifs. Nous lui répondons en chœur que tout s'est bien passé. Elle nous sourit tout en nous félicitant puis nous invite à passer à table.

Nous discutons un peu de tout et de rien. Ivy nous informe qu'une de ses amies lui a communiqué que nos résultats seront rendus publique ce soir en même temps que nos interviews.

- Ils attentent de voir vos réactions en direct, c'est excitant vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai hâte d'être à demain votre réussite pourrait faire décoller ma carrière, j'espère sincèrement que vous irez loin dans l'arène, il ne faudrait pas que vous me fassiez honte n'est-ce pas, nous déclare-t-elle un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

Johanna lui lance un regard noir et dit :

- Il est temps d'aller vous changer pour votre interview, vos stylistes vous attendent, je vous retrouve une fois que vous serez...

Johanna n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Médée entre et annonce d'un air légèrement contrariée :

- Il y a un changement de programme, suivez-moi, vous avez rendez-vous urgent.

- Comment ça un changement de programme dit Ivy qui semble vraiment surprise que personne ne l'ai mis au courant.

Ma styliste ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et nous emmène dans une pièce entièrement blanche. D'autres tributs sont déjà là assis sur des fauteuils ayant l'air vraiment confortable. Médée nous invite à faire de même avant de partir sans un mot de plus.

Nous attendons une bonne dizaine de minutes dans un silence assez pesant. Nous nous regardons, personnes ne semblent saisir ce qui se passe. Je remarque qu'ils manquent la moitié des tributs.

Une porte s'ouvre brusquement rompant le silence. Une personne navigue entre les différents tributs avec un chariot à roulette. Elle semble administrer quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle arrive à mon niveau, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander en désignant la seringue remplie d'un liquide bleu.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ?

La femme me répond,un sourire collé à ses lèvres volumineuses :

-Un petit quelque chose pour vous aider à vous détendre.

Elle saisit mon bras et y plante l'aiguille. L'effet est presque immédiat, mes yeux se font de plus en plus lourds tandis que je sombre. Je me réveille dans ma chambre avec un mal de tête effroyable ainsi qu'une douleur lancinante au niveau de ma nuque.

Johanna est là assise au pied de mon lit, elle me regarde d'un air légèrement inquiet.

- Ils vous ont implanté vos mouchards pour pouvoir vous suivre à la trace une fois dans l'arène dit-elle en désignant mon cou. Je remarque qu'à cet endroit ma peau est boursouflée et douloureuse. Je grimace tandis que Johanna continue :

- Milo est déjà réveillé, il est avec sa styliste. Je vais appeler Médée et tes Préparatrices pour qu'elles s'occupent de toi. Les interviews commencent dans moins de deux heures.

Médée entre dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, elle semble affolée à l'idée d'avoir le moindre retard. Elle lance quelques ordres à mes Préparatrices qui s'exécutent sans un mot telles des marionnettes. Elles me maquillent légèrement, brossent mes cheveux les laissant tomber sur mes épaules. Médée me tend ma tenue m'ordonnant d'aller l'essayer dans la salle de bain.

C'est une longue robe de la même couleur que mes yeux. Elle est simple, mais jolie comparée à ma première tenue que je trouvais carrément hideuse. Je trouve qu'elle me va bien, j'enfile une paire de ballerines noires avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

J'entends que mes Préparatrices m'applaudissent tandis que Médée me déclare fin prête. Je retrouve Milo qui m'attend depuis un bon moment. Il est habillé d'un costume bleu nuit lui donnant fière allure. Johanna nous donne quelques recommandations de dernières minutes avant de partir s'installer avec les autres mentors. Les tributs arrivent tous au fur et à mesure, je remarque que tous ont une cicatrice à la nuque semblable à la mienne.

L'hymne du Capitole retentit tandis que nous voyons apparaître sur l'écran Hypatia Taylor la présentatrice. Elle a style étonnement normal, qui fait tache au milieu de tous ces looks fantasques et fantaisistes. Elle porte une robe noir moulante avec un décolleté plongeant. Sa tenue est selon-moi assez vulgaire.

Elle entame un long discours, glorifiant le Capitole ainsi que son nouveau dirigeant. Elle lance quelques blagues au public qui s'esclaffe puis après quelques minutes invite le Haut-Juge sur scène pour celui-ci parle des prochains Jeux . Il s'agit d'un vieux monsieur ayant une moustache proéminente bicolore ainsi que des yeux vairons.

- Je ne pas vous en dire de trop mais, je peux vous affirmer que ces Jeux seront exceptionnelles ! Nous vous avons concocté une arène remarquable ! Et les candidats sont très prometteurs ! dit-il en s'adressant au public.

Un gong retentit annonçant le début des interviews. Ruby la fille du Un ayant un comportement très étrange s'avance sur scène. Elle a l'air sûr d'elle et répond avec aisance aux questions que Hypatia lui pose. Celle-ci lui annonce sa note vers la fin de leurs entrevues . Elle n'obtient qu'un six ce qui est plutôt moyen mais Ruby continue de sourire Les tributs défilent les uns après les autres si bien que je ne retient que leurs notes.

Emrys obtient un petit quatre, alors que les tributs du Deux obtiennent tous deux l'excellente note de neuf. L'hystérique du Trois, elle n'obtient qu'un minuscule un qui fait bien ricaner le public alors qu'elle fond en larmes. Son partenaire lui s'en sort avec un joli sept.

Puis vient mon tour, je monte tremblante sur la scène, je n'ai jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention. J'ai toujours préféré essayer de me fondre dans la masse. J'ai de plus en plus chaud, la sueur dégouline sur mon front, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et après quelques signes de mains au public, je m'assis face à la Présentatrice un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle me pose une tonne de question sur ma vie, sur mon district et sur mon père. Cela a le don de m'agacer mais je fais de mon mieux pour le cacher. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le connaître, à cause du Capitole, à cause de la guerre. Il ne savait même pas qu'il allait avoir un enfant quand il est mort.

Je me le suis souvent imaginée petite, une fois j'ai piqué une photo de lui dans les affaires de ma mère et tous les soirs je lui parlais de ma journée puis en grandissant je me suis rendu compte que c'était complètement stupide. Il ne me répondrait jamais. J'ai arrêté de poser des questions à ma mère car, je savais que même si elle acceptait de me parler de lui cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal.

J'essaie de me ressaisir et continue de répondre à ses multiples questions.

- Dis-moi Malia penses-tu avoir une chance de gagner dans l'arène ? me demande Hypatia.

Je lui réponds que je pense avoir autant de chance que les autres, elle me sourit avant de me dire.

- Bon je suppose que tu impatientes de connaître ton résultat, elle déplie lentement une enveloppe et annonce d'une voix forte : Malia Odair, du district Quatre obtient l'excellent résultat de neuf ! Voilà une candidate qui va sûrement intéresser des Sponsors !

Je souris fière d'avoir obtenu ce résultat et cède la place à Milo. Il me paraît assez nerveux, il n'arrête pas de bégayer dès qu'il essaie de répondre à une question. Il ne se détend que vers la fin quand il apprend qu'il a eu huit à son évaluation.

Lorsque Milo arrive, je m'empresse de le féliciter, il me semble un petit peu plus détendu. Nous regardons ensemble les résultats des autres tributs suivants qui sont plutôt passables. Seuls les tributs masculins du Sept et du Onze se démarquent avec un très beau neuf ainsi qu'Iris qui obtient un très beau dix. Son partenaire lui a une note de Sept. La fille du Treize Mary-lyne obtient un six et son frère lui un petit quatre.

Johanna nous rejoint à la fin de l'émission, elle semble contente de nos résultats et dit :

- C'était très bien, je pense que vous avez attiré quelques Sponsors ! Demain c'est le grand jour ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider dans l'arène, je vous le promets ! Je vous demande de faire attention à vous, vous ne pouvez avoir confiance que l'un dans l'autre ! Ne sous-estimer personne ! Avant que tu ailles te coucher Malia, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem:**** Contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plus, alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas le partenaire d'Iris ( Il est tellement agréable ;) ). Une alliance entre Iris et Malia pourquoi pas ? J'avoue Ruby est un peu bizarre ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**

* * *

Verdict ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
